


First Impressions

by tariana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana





	First Impressions

When Kim Youngwoon meets Park Jungsu for the first time, Jungsu’s a more than slightly gawky guy with too-long hair that falls into his eyes, too-skinny legs, and an annoying, high-pitched laugh that doesn’t match his speaking voice at all and therefore, must be phony, an attention-getting device.

Later, he thinks that hair looks pretty sexy when it’s all sweaty and sticking to Jungsu’s forehead messily. Those skinny legs wrap around him just fine. And the same voice that produces that laugh sounds really damn good when it’s moaning his name.

First impressions? Not all they’re cracked up to be.


End file.
